


Landing

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The possibilities are endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing

Title: Landing  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty  
Word Count: 280  
Rating: R  
Warnings: none  
A/N: Set after _The Abominable Bride_  
Summary: The possibilities are endless.

 

 

"Really, Sherlock? This again? We've already done this and it's boring." Moriarty sighs. "Though, that bit with my tongue and the gun, now that's fun." A smile flickers across his face. "Me, on my knees in front of you, slowly working the metal over my tongue..."

Sherlock shivers as a ripple goes through the room. Moriarty is no longer holding a gun. He's still down on his knees in front of Sherlock, looking up at him like a puppy waiting for a treat. With a trembling hand, Sherlock brushes his fingers along Moriarty's face. The shorter man leans into the touch, making a soft groan.

"Oh, now this different. It isn't us, would never have been us, not with the way we are, but the thought did cross both our minds more than once." Moriarty's voice comes from the walls around them, not from the kneeling figure whose hands are darting forward to work on undoing the front of Sherlock's pants.

Rather than cradle Moriarty's skull, Sherlock rests his hands on the sides of the man's head. He doesn't want to feel Moriarty's blood on his fingertips, not for this. A gasp escapes his lips as Moriarty begins to tease him with lips, teeth, and tongue. He closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensations.

"You'll have to be careful. You don't want to thrust so hard you pop out through the gaping hole in my head." Sherlock makes a disgusted noise, causing Moriarty to burst into laughter. "Couldn't help myself, darling." Moriarty twists his tongue and Sherlock's falling. "It's not the fall you have to worry about, Sherlock, it's the landing."

When Sherlock opens his eyes again, Moriarty's gone.


End file.
